Recognition
by SeaSparrow
Summary: Draco Malfoy: brat prince of Slytherin. Hermione Granger: bookworm of Gryffindor. Hermione wants to be headgirl. Draco wants to be headboy. Could a filthy mudblood and a slimy git ruin each other’s chance at glory?...or fall in love in the process?


**Disclaimer: **Alas. I do not own any of the characters etc from the Harry Potter books, I bow to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy: brat prince of Slytherin. Hermione Granger: loyal bookworm of Gryffindor. Hermione wants to be headgirl; Draco wants to be headboy. Could a filthy mudblood and a slimy git ruin each other's chance at glory?...or fall in love in the process?

**Chapter 1: Head Girl**

'No no, that would seem like I expected it…hmm….'

Hermione stood in front of the mirror practicing faces of astonishment and gratefulness.

After thinking a bit, she turned to the mirror once more, eyes bright and smile wide,

"Oh! Me as head girl, Professor Dumbledore? Why I couldn't possibly have imagined in all these years…" - Hermione stopped herself.

"Oh what am I bloody saying? Of course I expected it, they know I expected it! I mean; I have been aspiring to the position of head girl for years! I can't imagine who else they'd give it to…"

Hermione didn't like to brag, but it was the truth! Who else held her record and grades? The only other candidate she could think of would be Pansy Parkinson…but Dumbledore knew that she wasn't…erm…particularly bright, to put it kindly…

'So it must be me…' Hermione hoped.

Just then, Ron burst through the creaky door of Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Mione, Harry just arrived downstairs and Mom has got lunch on the table! Oh…and Fleur is here too, just to warn you…"

"Urgh," Hermione said, grabbing a warm sweater off of the bed post and following Ron down the stairs. Sure, she loved seeing Harry and eating Mrs. Weasley's meals, but when Fleur came around…Hermione and Ginny had to struggle to keep the food down.

Ron quickly ran over to set the table. Fleur was flirting with Bill by the fire, Fred and George were scheming over something in the corner, and Hermione noticed Ginny was sitting by the window, arms crossed, trying desperately to hold back any witty insults she wanted to throw in Fleur's direction. Harry spotted Hermione and got up from the table.

"Hermione!" They rushed to each other and hugged. "It's so great to see you again! I've missed you. Thanks for the letters! Kept the time moving you know…" Harry laughed.

'Well at least Harry is here to cheer me up,' Hermione thought and smiled back to him.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and threw her arms around them, pushing them towards the table. "Sit down now dears! Arthur should be home later this evening, and you all have a lot of shopping to get done for the school year!" She smiled and pulled out their chairs.

Ron sat on the other side on Hermione, and poor Ginny was forced to sit next to Fleur.

Hermione gave her a quick look of solace.

"Oh zis zoup iz vunderful Molly! Merci! Don't you tink darling?" Fleur inquired to Bill, taking another sip.

"Wonderful, Mom," he smiled.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud at the window over the sink. Heads turned to see an owl in the rain, trying desperately to keep its letter dry, knocking on the window. Fred quickly rose and let it in.

It shook off its feathers, and swooped over to Hermione, landing in her bowl of soup. "Lovely," she laughed wiping it with a napkin. It dropped the small piece of folded parchment in her palm, and headed again towards the window, but not before grabbing a piece of toast from Ron's plate. "Hey!" he said offended.

Fred closed the window as the rest of the table anxiously awaited the opening of the letter. Hermione was examining it in her hand, Hogwarts crest and all. "Well go on then!" George said restlessly.

Hermione tore open the seal, and the letter flew from her hands, levitating above the table. Suddenly, the sound of trumpets echoed throughout the small kitchen, and a golden spotlight shined down on Hermione.

A great booming voice sounded from the letter –

"Congratulations Hermione Jane Granger! The New Hogwarts Head Girl!"

The table rang out with applause.

"You will receive your badge and assignments on the Hogwarts Express on the morning of September 2nd! Congratulations, and keep up the good work!"

The letter blew up above the table, turning into thousands of gold sparkles and confetti that fell over Hermione and the entire kitchen.

"Congratulations Hermione! That's so exciting!" Harry and Ron patted her on the back, smiling. Ginny kicked her under the table and gave her a big smile.

Hermione was beaming, glowing even. Finally, she had finally gotten to this place…

"Wait a minute," George said. "It didn't say who head boy was."

"Oh that's right," Hermione said thinking to her self, "I can't wait to see who it is! This is going to be so much fun! Patrolling the halls, having my own dorm, enforcing the rules!" She sighed happily.

"Well, you'll be sure to see who head boy is on the train dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Until then, I say we celebrate!" Fred said bringing around the iced pumpkin juice and cakes that were stored in the fridge.

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you like where it's going. It's definitely a work in progress. For those of you who read my other story, this should be a bit different but still the same lovely Draco/Hermione antics. We should get to the train in the next chapter. Please review if you want more!**


End file.
